


Danpire

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Grinding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Making Out, Smut, not necessarily in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil finish filming Phil’s Halloween video. Even after the makeup has come off, Dan remains in character for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danpire

**Author's Note:**

> YAY SMUT. Feedback is cool. Happy Halloween, ya’ll <3

“Bye guys!” Phil bade his adieu to the camera, then clambered off the bed to turn it off, nearly kicking Dan in the face in the process.

“Hey, watch it! Get your giraffe butt out of my face!” Dan said with a giggle.

“As if you don’t like it,” Phil flirted, wagging his butt in his boyfriend’s face. “Or maybe my girlfriend would appreciate it more.”

“Oh, come off it, you know I only say things like that to blow holes in the ships.”

“I don’t think it works.”

“Whatever,” Dan shrugged, stood up, and took Phil’s hand. “C’mon, let’s get this makeup off.” He lead Phil into the bathroom.

 

Dan retrieved two cloths from the cabinet below the sink. When he straightened back up, he was greeted by Phil’s painted finger poking him in the face, streaking a line of black along Dan’s cheek.

Dan’s mouth dropped open in surprise, and Phil giggled. He had the container of face paint in his hand. Dan threw the cloths to the ground and snatched the packet of fake blood from the counter.

“This means war,” he hissed, smearing a glob of it across Phil’s face. Phil laughed as the sticky liquid spread a cool sensation across his cheek. Dan couldn’t help but laugh too.

They proceeded to wipe every available surface of exposed skin they could reach with makeup and fake blood until they were covered. That didn’t take long, because they were still wearing their costumes, with only their faces, necks, and hands exposed.

Dan and Phil collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles.

“I love Halloween,” said Phil, when he could intake enough breath to do so.

“I love you,” replied Dan.

“I see what you did there.” They smiled at each other for a few moments, enjoying how ridiculous the other looked.

“We look like placentas,” said Dan with a snort.

“I admit, we kind of do,” agreed Phil as he examined his red hands.

“Well, better get cleaned up then,” said Dan, and they both stood up.

They washed their hands and dampened the cloths. Phil reached out and wiped Dan’s face with one, softly cleaning away the mess.

“I love you too, by the way,” he said, letting his hand linger on Dan’s cheek.

“Good, I was really starting to worry,” Dan replied sarcastically. Phil scowled and resumed washing Dan’s face.

“You’re mean.”

“I’m a vampire.”

“Then where are your sparkles?”

“I left them in my other trousers.”

Phil suppressed a laugh and worked his way down to Dan’s neck, being extra careful not to make him uncomfortable. Dan hated people touching his neck. Well, people who weren’t Phil.

He undid the first button of Dan’s shirt to give himself easier access. Once Dan was free of makeup and fake blood, Dan took over and began cleaning Phil’s face.

Dan’s fringe was beginning to curl, since it had gotten wet. Phil bit his lip, but had to close his eyes so Dan could remove the eyeshadow. Dan looked incredibly hot as a vampire. But, then again, he would look hot as a giraffe, Phil thought, amused.

Dan made his way to Phil’s neck, eventually huffing in frustration.

“Will you take this thing off?” said Dan, referring to the onesie.

“Your vampire powers of seduction have overcome me! I suddenly feel the need to strip!” said Phil in a dramatic voice as he unzipped and stepped out of it, leaving him only in his boxers.

“If I have to lose an item of clothing, so do you,” said Phil matter-of-factly.

“Fine,” Dan replied with a smirk. He removed his cape. “There.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“You do it, then,” Dan said biting his lip enticingly and giving Phil an intense stare that would have undressed him if he were not already most of the way there.

Phil unbuttoned Dan’s shirt slowly as Dan finished clearing Phil’s pale skin of the mess. Dan tossed the cloth aside carelessly as he shrugged out of his dress shirt, leaving him in an undershirt.

“You made a very hot vampire,” Phil declared, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and pulling him close.

“You made the sexiest giraffe there ever was,” Dan replied with a giggle. “And what is this past tense? I’m still a vampire.”

“Do I have to call Buffy to slay you?”

“You tell me.” Dan leaned down and nearly pressed his lips to Phil’s, but retracted just as Phil leaned forward. “Oops,” Dan whispered. “Vampires don’t kiss lips.”

He exhaled as he trailed his nose down the soft skin of Phil’s neck. The breath sent chills up and down Phil’s spine. Dan grazed his fingers along Phil’s bare back as he let out another slow breath against Phil’s collarbone.

Dan pressed his lips ever so gently to Phil’s neck, letting his lips glide over the sallow flesh. He slowly kissed his way up to Phil’s ear and began nibbling on it. Phil’s fingers had made their way into Dan’s hair, and Phil gripped it tightly between his fingers.

“Dan -” Phil sighed out his boyfriend’s name. Dan smiled mischievously.

“What was that?” he murmured.

“Dan,” Phil repeated, not knowing what to say next, but it didn’t matter. Dan placed his hands at Phil’s shoulders and pushed him back to close the short distance between him and the wall adjacent to the mirror. Phil’s back pressed against the cold tile as Dan’s hand’s slid back down, grazing down Phil’s chest with his fingertips.

Dan leaned down to kiss Phil, but, once again, pulled back at the last moment. He enjoyed teasing him way too much. He pressed his lips to the other side of Phil’s neck, gently at first, but then he began to nip and suck at the skin. He knew it would leave a bruise, but didn’t care. Phil owned plenty of collared shirts that would cover it up just fine.

Indeed, Phil did not protest. Phil loved paying extra attention to Dan’s neck, since it was so sensitive, but this change of pace was extremely welcome. He was growing harder by the second, getting shivers in places he didn’t know he could get them. He glanced to the side and saw their reflections, momentarily amused by the fact that he half expected Dan not to have one. He could get used to this Danpire.

Dan had finished his work, and kissed his way up and around Phil’s jaw, until he reached his lips again. Unable to resist teasing him one last time, Dan started to pull back. But, Phil wasn’t having that, and he abruptly pulled him back by his shirt and kissed him hard.

Dan had to giggle a little, and they both smiled into the series of gentle kisses that followed. Dan was certainly in the mood to linger. He let his lips glide over Phil’s slowly as Phil worked Dan’s shirt up and over his head. Phil’s hands glided down to the backs of Dan’s thighs as he moved away from the wall and towards the counter.

“Up,” Phil breathed, and Dan understood. He detached himself from Phil just long enough to sit on the counter. Phil situated himself between Dan’s legs and pressed their bare chests together. The kisses became more urgent now; evidently, Dan had teased Phil just enough. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s mess of dark hair and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Phil ran his hands up and down Dan’s back, hard enough to leave scratches if he had nails with which to give them. His fingers dug into Dan’s back for stability as the passion and anticipation grew with every kiss.

Dan bit Phil’s bottom lip and pulled away, letting it graze between his teeth as he did so. They were both practically panting, and stared at each other lustfully while they caught their breath. Dan climbed down from the counter, grabbed Phil’s hand, and lead him up the stairs to his bedroom.

Phil tripped halfway up the stairs, releasing Dan’s hand in the process.

“You okay?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, fine. Just - you can’t do that to me then expect me to climb stairs. My legs have turned to Jell-O.”

“Hot,” Dan replied with a smirk, helping him up.

Dan crawled onto his bed, and Phil followed, climbing between Dan’s legs and pinning his wrists to the bed.

“How do you like the teasing, then?” Phil asked with a smirk as he grinded his hips into Dan’s, creating a delicious friction.

Dan’s moan was cut off by Phil’s lips. He continued grinding and slid his hands to meet Dan’s so their palms were pressed against each other. Their fingers laced together as Dan slung his legs around Phil’s waist. He pressed his heels into Phil’s lower back, so he rubbed their crotches together with even more force.

“Phil -” Dan moaned. Phil took that as his cue, pulled back, and began undoing Dan’s trousers. He removed them and Dan’s boxers with one fluid motion. He pressed his lips to Dan’s thighs, blatantly ignoring Dan’s erection for now.

He nipped at the tender flesh of one thigh while his hand scratched up and down the other. “Phil,” Dan pleaded once more. Phil flashed a cheeky grin up at Dan before taking Dan’s dick into his mouth and sucking hard. Dan let out a satisfying groan that would put their loud neighbor to shame. Dan’s fingers tangled into Phil’s hair, pulling so hard it almost hurt. Phil bobbed his head up and down and connected the motion with that of his hand. His hand and mouth moved together on Dan’s length while Dan continued to make exquisite noises of pleasure.

“Shit, Phil - I’m close.”

Phil stopped and removed his boxers while Dan fumbled through his bedside drawer for lube and a condom. He tossed them to Phil, who promptly lubed up several of his fingers and thrust one of them into Dan. Like music to Phil’s ears, Dan sighed and his breath hitched as Phil stretched him. Phil rolled the condom onto his dick and slowly eased into Dan.

He began to move with increasing force as he thrusted. Phil leaned down and placed his forearms on either side of Dan’s head. Dan took Phil’s face in his hands and kissed him hard, but with their bodies rocking back and forth in time, struggled to gather enough precision to continue.

Dan began to pleasure himself, and as soon as Phil had found the proper angle to reach his prostate, was done for. Phil continued to ride him through his orgasm, savoring the sharp intake of breath and then shallow sighs that Dan released.

“I’m close,” Phil breathed, and Dan abruptly put his hands on Phil’s hips to stop him.

“I want to finish you off,” he said, and Phil pulled out and lied down. Remembering that Dan doesn’t like to swallow, he leaned over, dug through the drawer, and retrieved a cherry flavored condom. Dan smirked as he switched them out and took Phil’s dick into his mouth.

    The flavor brought back memories of the first time they had done this; it had been a cherry-filled week at Phil’s parent’s house.

Dan dug his fingers into Phil’s hips, which buckled underneath him. Phil let out tiny squeaks of pleasure as Dan led him to climax.

“Dan,” Phil moaned as he found his release. Dan removed and tied the condom and tossed it aside. He snuggled up next to Phil.

“Yes?” Dan asked sleepily, kissing his nose.

“You’re amazing,” replied Phil.

“And you’re confused. That’s you, remember?”

“Yeah. But you are most definitely on fire.”

Dan laughed. “Are we really going there?”

“Yeah,” Phil replied with a yawn. “I never thought I’d enjoy being teased.”

“Next time I’ll strip for you.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Maybe. When’s your birthday, again?”

“If you make me wait that long, I’ll kill you.”

“Then I’ll come back as a ghost give you a haunted striptease,” Dan replied with a smile, kissing him. “Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. You can also [reblog it here](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/post/65628117142/danpire) or come [say hi](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/mail) on tumblr. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
